<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Mrs. Mischief by mustachio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056282">Happy Birthday, Mrs. Mischief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio'>mustachio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a person lives for thousands of years, birthdays don't seem all that important. For you, though, Loki is willing to help celebrate.</p><p> </p><p>*Kind of an AU of Maiden_of_Asgard's Frostbite, taking place an indeterminate amount of time after that story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Mrs. Mischief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/gifts">Maiden_of_Asgard</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally submitted to Maiden_of_Asgard on Tumblr for her birthday. Decided to post it on here since I find fics easier to read on Ao3 than on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You're searching the fridge for something to eat when the world suddenly goes dark. There's a moment of panic - are you suddenly going blind? Is something seriously wrong? - but you register the feeling of fabric over your eyes in the next moment, and the panic quickly makes way for confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands rest on your shoulders, gently maneuvering you away from the fridge. The person leading you away doesn't say anything; no hints about where you're going, why you're blindfolded, or even who it is that's done this to you. You reach up to take the blindfold off, but one of the hands on your shoulders swats you away before you manage to get it off. The hand is cold and you know who it is without them having to say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is, somehow, less comforting to know that it's your husband who's responsible rather than a stranger trying to harm you. At least you can sort of predict how things will go down if you're ever kidnapped. The kidnapper will threaten you, maybe rough you up a bit, but ultimately the rag tag bunch of superheroes, gods, and giants will save you. Who's going to save you from the unpredictable (if usually harmless) whims of your husband, the Norse God of Mischief? No one, that's who. You signed up for this, after all. You suppose there's comfort in knowing he'll never intentionally hurt you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loki, what in the world is going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a surprise," Loki says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coming from you, that makes me more nervous, Mr. God of Chaos," you say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mischief</span>
  </em>
  <span>, darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how often one follows the other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but the chaos is just a fun result," Loki nuzzles your hair as he leads you wherever you're going. You can feel him grinning and you wish you could see it, but Loki has moved from holding your shoulders to slotting his fingers with yours and you're not willing to give that up just to try to get the blindfold off again. "I don't claim to be the god of it. Trust me, you will like this surprise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what you said about our surprise trip to Vanaheim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you loved that trip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We got chased by a horde of angry bligesnipes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hardly see how it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault you were so vocal it woke them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gift Loki with an elbow to his side. He laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have my word there will be no bligesnipes this time, darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the trip to wherever Loki is taking you is silent. He spends the trip bestowing you with small, affectionate gestures; a kiss on your head here, fingers tracing patterns in your skin there. It puts your mind at ease, somewhat, though you'll be happier when the surprise has been revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few minutes, but finally Loki opens a door and has you stop in the doorway. He snaps, and the blindfold is gone. The flood of white lights is nearly blinding after being blindfolded, but after rubbing your eyes and blinking rapidly a few times your vision clears up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're in the living room of the Avengers compound. The room is crowded and every wall of it is lined with a buffet table filled with your favorite foods. The Avengers you're closest with are all here. Heiðr, Hross, Greip, and Gjálp are mingling with the group. Even Býleistr and Rekwaz are there, though they're standing off to the side looking a bit awkward among everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But perhaps the most surprising people to see are your friends from college. They're speaking with Avengers and Frost Giants like it's the most normal thing in the world, but it's most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You haven't seen them in so long. Between the responsibilities of everyday adult life, the excitement of being friends with Avengers, and getting swept up into Jotunheim politics, it feels like it's been </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> since you've seen any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But here they are, like they belong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loki, what-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cuts you off before you can finish your question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You humans think it important to celebrate the day of your birth every year. I have never quite understood it, but I wanted to do something special for you," Loki's got a light blush across his cheeks and he looks nervous. Still, he holds your hand a little tighter and keeps talking. "With all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>excitement</span>
  </em>
  <span> of our lives, I thought something more relaxed would be fitting for this celebration. But it still needed to be special, so-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Tony cuts Loki off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We tracked down all of your closest friends that you haven't seen in a while and brought them here for a little movie night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pulls you away from Loki to wrap you up in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday," he says and heads back to the larger group. Music starts playing and people start making their way over to the food tables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki clears his throat to regain your attention. You can't control the grin spreading across your face when you turn back to him or the tears gathering at the corners of your eyes. Honestly. You don't really even try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday, queen of my heart," Loki whispers into your hair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>